masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities (Mass Effect Galaxy)
In Mass Effect Galaxy, Jacob Taylor is able use and upgrade three types of skills. Those three categories are biotic attack, Heavy Weapon attack and Tech attack. Each set offers different ways for Jacob to tackle combat situations. Usage and upgrade Jacob is able to use its abilities via the powers wheel present on the left side of the screen. Tap the ability button to launch your power to the targeted enemy. When a power has been used, he will be unavailable during a short period of time. You will have to wait during this cooldown before reusing your ability. The icons on the power wheel will appear in three different colors depending on the power's status : *Blue : There is no enemy in range and the power cannot be used. *Orange : The power is available and an adversary is in range. *Grey : The power is in cooldown and the wheel will also show the time needed to reuse this ability. Each of those three powers available for Jacob can be upgraded once. During the course of the game, Jacob will gain an ability upgrade after each major investigation mission. When a power is upgraded a little "+" will appear on the left side of the power's icon. In addition to those powers, the power wheel can also be used to pause the game which will automatically recalibrate your iOS device's accelerometer when you un-pause the combat. Biotic Attack Description The biotic attack of Jacob is Stasis. This Biotic Statis freezes an adversary in place. They cannot move or fire while under the influence of this ability. While in stasis, Jacob can continue firing on an enemy, killing them with no resistance. Upgrade This power will be upgraded after the mission on Bekke causing the stasis to last longer. Player notes *When an enemy is affected by the power, a small biotic field is displayed on the targeted enemy. *It is recommended to use this ability on stronger enemies which can inflict you most of the damage. Heavy Weapon Attack Description The Heavy Weapon Attack causes Jacob to fire an exploding grenade in a straight line. It explodes upon impact with an object or enemy. Unlike firing the assault rifle which features lock on auto-targeting, firing the grenade requires more precision. This attack can make damage in a certain radius. Upgrade This power will be upgraded after the mission on Tortuga causing more explosive damage. Player notes *It is always best to fire a grenade at an enemy near an object or confined to tight quarters to benefit from his radius damage. *If Jacob stays in the blast radius, he will also take damage. Tech Attack Description The tech power of Jacob is Shield Overload that can automatically discharges your targeted enemy's shields bar. Upgrade This power will be upgraded after the mission on Ahn'Kedar causing more of the enemy's shield to be depleted upon impact. Player Notes *It is recommended to use this ability on stronger enemies which have heavier shields to benefit from the maximum of the damage. See Also *Combat (Mass Effect Galaxy) *Mass Effect Galaxy Guide *Pick-ups (Mass Effect Galaxy) Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Gameplay Category:Powers